villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Skull (Marvel)
The Red Skull (real name Johann Schmidt) is a prominently featured supervillain and a major antagonist in the Marvel comics universe. He is Captain America's archenemy. Character Biography The Red Skull's original name was Johann Schmidt and he was born in Germany. He eventually came to hate the human race. He was working as a bellhop in a hotel when Adolf Hitler and the Nazis came to power. He was bringing food to the dictator's room when Hitler yelled at a gestapo agent that he could make the bellboy a better spy than he was. Hitler then saw the hatred in his face and decided to make Schmidt the perfect Nazi and his right-hand man. Hitler gave him a red, skull-like mask and named him Red Skull. The Skull was answerable only to Hitler himself. Red Skull planned and took part in many espionage and terrorist activities during World War Two, and the United States created Captain America in response. In the final days of the war, Captain America and Red Skull confronted each other in the latter's hidden bunker under Berlin. The bunker collapsed, trapping Red Skull. Gases were released in the collapse, which put Red Skull into a state of suspended animation. His American nemesis was also trapped in a similar state later on, albeit frozen in arctic ice. Both individuals were revived in the 1960s, and they continue to fight each other today. During this period, Red Skull was exposed to one of his own gases, which twisted and deformed his face so it took on the appearance of his mask. Red Skull once came into possession of the Cosmic Cube, a device that could alter reality to the user's wishes. The Skull used it to make himself ruler of the world, but was eventually thwarted by the New Avengers and reality was reset. He was ressurected by Arnim Zola who has since then tranfered his mind after physical death and recently tranfered it into a body identical to Zola giving him a form of immortality due to mind transfer. Because he is a Nazi, even other villains don't like him. An example is when he was confronted by Magneto, himself a Holocaust survivor, and was trapped in rubble for days by the Master of Magnetism. Even the Joker, the insane archnemesis of Batman, is horrified that he was working with the Red Skull (during a Marvel/DC crossover), saying, "I may be a criminal lunatic, but I am an American criminal lunatic!" Recently a revived Red Skull formed the S-Men and became the antithesis of the now deceased Charles Xavier, stealing his body and taking the mutant's brain as his own - likely developing the same pyschic abilities as Xavier in the process but dedicating himself to eradicating mutants. World War Hate Death Red Onslaught In Other Medias *Red Skull appears in various episodes of the Captain America segment of The Marvel Superheroes. *The Skull also appears in the 1981 Spider-Man cartoon in the episode, The Capture of Captain America, voiced by Peter Cullen. *Cullen reprises the role in the banned Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends episode, Dawn of the Red Skull. *In the 1990 Captain America movie, the Red Skull is played by Scott Paulin. In this version, The Skull is an Italian Facist named Tadzio de Santis and also a recipenient of the Super Solider Serum. *The Skull appears various times in the 90's Spider-Man cartoon, voiced by Earl Boen. Here, he was trapped in a time vortex with his hated nemesis, and is the father of Electro. He also was one of the villains in the Secret Wars storyline. *In the unproduced Captain America animated series, the Red Skull would have been the main villain. *The Red Skull appears in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Steven Jay Blum *Red Skull has appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger, and served as the main antagonist played by Hugo Weaving. He leads the HYDRA organization which is temporally a secret research division of the Nazi regime, but still his followers. In the end, after a fight with Captain America, he is either destroyed or transported to parts unknown when he attempts to handle a powerful terrasect. It is implied that he is incinerated and his remains are transported to another dimension, as a portal opens and the tesseract burns through the floor of the ship. *Red Skull appears in the 2013 Disney/Marvel crossover special, Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, as the primary antagonist. He leads a group of Marvel villains (Venom, M.O.D.O.K., and Whiplash in fighting four of the greatest heroes (Iron Man, Spiderman, Thor, and Hulk), who all lost their superpowers thanks to the Power Drain-inator created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz (the recurring antagonist of the series). Upon learning that Doofenshmirtz is responsible for stripping the powers, Red Skull and his allies seek him out, and after Doofenshmirtz builds a second one, they later betray him, planning to use the Power Drain-inator to drain every superhero of his/her power to take over the world. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, manage to retrieve the lost powers and restore them back to the heroes, who then defeat Red Skull and his allies and send them into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. *Red Skull is an antagonist and leader of the Cabal in 2013 animated series Avengers Assemble voiced by Liam O'Brian. He made an alliance called Cabals with Atuma, Dracula, MODOK, and Hyperion, he tried to invite Dr Doom, but he refused. In this sense, Red Skull is the main antagonist of Avengers Assemble ''and the series' Big Bad. He was dying due to the imperfection of the super-soldier serum that transformed him, so he attacks Captain America and teleports him to a HYDRA base with a laser gun (Tony thought Skull had killed him). At the hideout, he prepares to have his own mind passed into the Captain's body with MODOK, but the newly-formed Avengers attack and save Cap. In the process however, Red Skull had managed to steal Tony's Iron Man armor, destroying the helmet (likely so that his face can always be shown to intimidate his foes) and calls himself '''Iron Skull'. *Red Skull is considered one of the most evil and cruel villains in superhero fiction. To the point where some people consider him just as cruel, if not more, than the Joker. **In a DC/Marvel crossover comic, even the Joker, who was working with Red Skull and unaware that Red Skull was a REAL Nazi, was shocked and angry right after knowing Red Skull's real identity. Gallery P1186997117.jpg Red-Skull-psd69320.png Red Skull Assemble.png Iron Skull.png Red-skull.jpg RED SKULL.jpg Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Fascists Category:Captain America Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Nazis Category:Masked Villain Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Rivals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighter Category:Supremacists Category:Dictator Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Mutated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Legacy Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Social Darwinists Category:Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Aristocrats Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Muses Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Spree-Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Propagandists Category:Revived Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Crossover Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Right-Hand Category:Poisoner Category:War Criminals Category:Mad Scientist Category:Crime Lord Category:Bombers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spy Category:Male Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Defilers Category:Graverobbers Category:Psychics Category:X-Men Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Parents Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Telepaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Scarred Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bosses Category:Thief Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Stranglers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Batman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Opportunists Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Lord Category:Athletic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gay Bashing Category:Presumed Deceased